The Chosen One Chronicles: Origin
by ml101
Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is brought to the world where everyone is worried for him as he faces his destiny, the Chosen One's destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello! This is my first ever Star Wars fic and well it is actually part of a very long series of Star Wars Alternate Universe. See, I never really liked the idea of Anakin Skywalker being the Chosen One and this idea just came to me with all the other stories of Star Wars I've read.

I'm trying very hard to keep into the canon of Star Wars but it will be difficult. I've already made changes like:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY.

Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is born to the world where everyone is worried for him. As young as he is, his destiny is revealed and his journey through the universe begins.

Chapter 1

"What do we do now?"

Kieran Kenobi looked at his wife for a second and thought of the same thing. It was his idea to come here in the first place and now what? Where they just going to stand there in front of the Jedi Temple and just wait for something to happen. Will they just wait till their son is born till they do something?

"Not my son. Her son. Not mine." Kieran thought to himself. It was true. By some miracle or weird cosmetic event, his wife was pregnant but still untouched. Kieran new Aislinn since birth. They were best friends and he spent every waking moment with her. When Aislinn and her sister Maura told him of what was going on, he knew it was just the push he needed to ask Aislinn for her hand in marriage. She refused at first because she thought he was only doing it to help her. Truth is, ever since they were children Aislinn was in love with Kieran, the son of the wealthy family in Stewjon while her family were just a meager family of farmers, their servants.

"Kieran, it's not good for him to stand here in the cold." Aislinn's voice brought Kieran out of his reprieve. They were still standing a few feet from the gate of the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. By the looks of it, the residents of the Temple were having their evening meal.

"Maybe we can wait till tomorrow Ai." Kieran said looking at his wife. "I mean, we did just land after all. How about we get something to eat?"

"That would be great, I'm hungry. Besides, I am eating for two." Aislinn smiled as she looked down at her pregnant belly. "Do you think they'll let us visit him?"

"No way are they preventing us from seeing Obi grow up Ai. He may not be my biological son but he's as good as." Kieran said pulling his wife into a hug. "We're giving him to the temple but we're still his parents and he's such an extraordinary boy. I'm sure the Jedi will allow us to pay him a visit every once in a while."

"I hope so." Aislinn said as Kieran led her to a dinner where they could eat.

-  
Not all Jedi were eating.

Two were currently sparring in training room 7. A man with long grey hair had his green lightsaber positioned at his right side waiting for his opponent to strike. He faced his bald, dark skinned opponent whose purple lightsaber was raised to guard his head. Not waiting for another moment, the Jedi sprang at each other once again until the chime signaling a standard hour had passed sounded.

The Jedi with long grey hair grabbed a towel from the nearby bench and sat himself. He was one of the legendary swordsmen of the Jedi Order. A well known negotiator and an infamous code-breaker of the Jedi Temple, Maste Qui-Gon Jinn recently got back from a mission with his padawan, Xanatos. His padawan was currently meditating; a task the young man had insisted he do by himself since their arrival back at the temple. This left Qui-Gon to search for his best friend in the order, Jedi Master Mace Windu.

Mace Windu was another legendary swordsman of the Jedi Order and the youngest member of the High Jedi Council. Mace rose up the ranks very fast. The Korun Master shows a very stoic side whenever he's teaching younglings in the cr che or when he thinks matters should be taken seriously. Other times, with the help of his best friend, Mace Windu is the most troublesome prankster in the Jedi Order. Even more so than the senior padawans. Qui-Gon sometimes accompany him whenever he plans a scheme but most of the time he stirs clear of a plan he know will land both him and Mace in embarrassing situations.

Both masters excited the training room perspiring. They were headed to Qui-Gon's quarters which he shared with his padawan, Xanatos.

"Thanks for the spar Mace. I needed it." Qui-Gon remarked as they made their way to his quarters. The halls of the Temple were almost deserted since most of the people were having their evening meal.

"No way would I miss the opportunity to kick your butt in a duel Qui," Mace replied jokingly as he punched his best friend on the shoulder.

"Very funny. As I recall you we're the one the fell on his big behind the last time we sparred." Qui-Gon teased the Korun Master. "But truly thanks. I haven't had a practice like that in many weeks."

Mace looked at his surprised. "Why? Aren't you sparring with Xanatos?"

Qui-Gon sighed. Truth be told, he actually wanted to spar with Xani (the nickname he called his padawan) but the young man insisted he needed to meditate so he just ran off and asked Mace. "Working on meditation." As he said this, he checked on Xanatos through their bond.

A key thing between a master and a padawan learner is their bond, a link between the two Jedi. The master sometimes uses this bond to check up on their padawans, sometimes it is also to communicate with them. Other times, it is for the padawans to check up on their masters.

Qui-Gon sensed through their bond that Xanatos was trying to go on deeper in meditation. He could feel that something was troubling his apprentice but just didn't know what. They finally arrived at his quarters.

"Well I'm sure you're going to have a good night's rest Qui. After all you're finally going to sleep soundly in your own bed!" Mace joked. "I hope to see you tomorrow and not find out you're on another mission."

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled as his friend went off to the dinning area. He opened his quarters and prepared himself for a good night's rest. He glanced at the closed door of his padawn's room. He sighed to himself. Maybe it was good for Xani to work on his meditation after all he was a very stubborn young man sometimes, just like his master. Making his was to his own room, Qui-Gon thanked the Force that he was finally getting some much needed rest.

-  
Mace Windu was on his way to grab something to eat when he felt it. It was like he was back at home in his home planet. It was a warm, gentle feeling that crept inside of him. If he wasn't a Jedi Master he would have also shielded his eyes from a bright light he felt he saw from the Force.

"Now that was unexpected," Mace thought. He whirled around and came face to face with the hailed greatest living Jedi in all the order. The Dagobah Master, Master Yoda.

Master Yoda was everyone's master. He teaches everyone. From the youngest in the cr che to the most senior of the padawans, even those already in the Council still learns a thing or two from Master Yoda. The greatest swordsman in the whole Order, Master Yoda may be the oldest Jedi but he is the strongest and the most powerful Force wielder of all of them.

"Felt it too, I did." Master Yoda said to his second-in-command. "Go to the entrance of the temple, we must."

Master Yoda hobbled towards the Temple gates Mace Windu following without hesitation. Mace was racking his mind for what could have been a cause of that enormous shift in the Force and by the looks of it only he and Master Yoda felt it or other Masters felt it as well but attributed it to maybe another Force-sensitive being born. But that great shift in the Force wasn't just something as ordinary as that it couldn't have been.

He and Master Yoda arrived at the Temple gates. Surprisingly, everything was silent and peaceful.

"Master—?" Mace's question was cut off by Yoda's raised claw.

"Patience, Master Windu. Wait here, we must." Master Yoda said as he looked over at the city before them. Coruscant was beautiful during the day but was even more magnificent at night, especially from the view of the Jedi Temple.

-  
Kieran was deep in thought. He was still wording what he would say to the Jedi when they would go to the Temple tomorrow. Something like your Force whatever impregnating my wife was one of the things he turned down in his head. How could he say that his wife just suddenly became pregnant without looking like an idiot husband not wanting to admit that his wife wasn't loyal to him because that wasn't at all true. He was in really deep thought that he didn't notice something wrong with Aislinn until he threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Kieran whirled around to see a really distressed Aislinn. "Ai? What is it?" Kieran said as he made his way to her. They were currently staying at the apartment of a senator they both knew back when they were kids. The Senator had to go and attend to matters in their home world and told Kieran he could use his apartment while they were staying in Coruscant.

"Kieran, we can't wait any longer." Ai managed to say. It was clearly written on her face that she was going into labor. And if Kieran was Force sensitive in any way, he would feel that the young boy inside his wife was growing strong exponentially in the Force. "We have to go back to the Temple. Now!"

Kieran grabbed both of their cloaks. Good thing the senator also allowed them to use any of his speeders. The problem wasn't getting to the Temple in time but getting inside. How would he explain this to the Jedi? A groan from his wife brought Kieran back to the present. He would think about that when he was facing it, right now he needed to get his wife back to the Jedi Temple.

"Hold on Aislinn. I'll get us there in time." Kieran said as he helped her to the speeder. Aislinn on the other hand was more worried for her son and not her own safety.

"I'm not worried about me Kie. I'm worried about Obi..." She managed to say through the pain she was definitely in.

Kieran smiled at his wife as he touched her cheek. He was so proud of his wife's bravery and strength at a time like this. He got on the speeder and did not care for any of the traffic laws.

-  
Mace Windu wasn't a particularly patient Jedi. To be more precise, he was the most impatient Jedi to date. Well, he wouldn't show it to his peers, but inside his head during Council meetings, he would complain to himself that the meeting was taking forever. If he wasn't the powerful Jedi he was, his thoughts could have been heard by every living being in Coruscant.

He was about to ask Master Yoda what they were going to do when he saw a speeder from the distance and it was headed their way. He glanced at Master Yoda, and the diminutive master just eyed the vehicle.

"Go ahead to the healer's wing, you must." Master Yoda said as they saw the young man land their vehicle and immediately attended to his pregnant passenger. "Inform them of the situation, you will."

Mace didn't hesitate. He quickly said, "Yes, master." Bowed, and took of at a run towards the Healer's Wing. Hopefully Healer Che was already doing her nightly rounds.

Master Yoda eyed the couple heading his way. "The greatest light of the Jedi, this may be."

-  
Kieran couldn't believe his luck. Just at the temple gates, he could see two Jedi standing there like they were waiting for their arrival.

"Maybe they did sense something. Sure glad I don't need to explain anything so Ai can get some help quickly," Kieran though as he landed the speeder near the Temple gates and carried his wife towards them. He saw the human Jedi running inside.

"Oh please be running for help!" Kieran thought as he carried his wife up the Jedi Temple to the other Jedi who remained. "From what I can recall from the HoloNet, I think this must be Master Yoda..." Kieran thought as he finally reached the Jedi.

Master Yoda eyed the couple in front of him. "Go the Healer's Wing of the Temple, we must." He said then began to lead the way.

Kieran gave a huge sigh of relief. But he figured if he wasn't being interrogated now, it would be later after Ai is alright. He followed the Jedi inside the temple. He looked down at his wife.

"Don't worry Ai, we're here. We've made it. Everything's going to be ok."

-  
"He knows something. Why doesn't he just share it? I mean, the man's practically digging a hole in the floor with his pacing but Master Yoda has to be the face of calm and serenity..." Mace thought as he followed their guest's pacing inside the waiting room at the Healer's Wing of the Temple.

When Mace arrived at the Healer's Wing, Healer Che immediately bombarded him with questions about the shift in the Force. She had felt it too and was wondering why not everyone had. A few moments after, Master Yoda came hobbling in with their visitors in tow. By the looks of it, they were a husband and wife, and by bulge of the wife's belly, she was pregnant and about to give birth. Healer Che quickly motioned to one of the empty bed's and had asked calmly for the young man to wait with the two Masters at the waiting area of the Healer's Wing.

"Calm yourself, you must. For the sake of your wife and yours, it is." Master Yoda said breaking the silence. The young man finally stopped his pacing to stare at the small green master. He let out a sigh, and sat opposite Mace.

"I'm assuming you must have a lot of questions..." it was more of a statement rather than a question. "I'd be happy to answer them, if I actually knew them."

"Yes, we do have a lot of questions," Mace started and the young man looked at him. "But they can wait after your wife is out of harm's way and your child is born."

The young man snorted and started fidgeting in his sit. Mace was surprised by his actions. "What does he not want the child?"

The man saw the look Mace was giving him and let out another sigh. "I'm sorry...it's just that...it's not my child she's carrying." The young man suddenly found interest in the floor as he bowed his head. "It's not anyman's child she's caring...she...well...according to the Healer that saw her...she's pregnant but was never touched by any man."

The answer hit Mace right in the face. That's why the birth of this Force sensitive is different from any other. If what this young man was implying correct, then the child his wife is carrying is not any ordinary child of the Force, but THE child of the Force itself. The child about to be born was conceived by midi-chlorian itself that is why she is untouched This Jedi is said to be the greatest light of the Force and the Jedi Order...their savior in the darkest hour of the Jedi. The child about to be born into the world is the prophesized Chosen One, the one to bring Balance to the Force.

Mace tried with all his might to sense whatever it was going on inside the room where the young man's wife was about to give birth. But he couldn't sense anything at all. He was about to try again when he heard the Grandmaster of the Order give a little chuckle.

"Raised a Force shield in that room, I have." Master Yoda said as he looked to Mace. "Won't sense anything, we will."

"Damn you diminutive troll!" Mace thought. Good thing his own shields were strong because if Master Yoda heard what he said, the Master's gimmer stick would have made contact with Mace's shin. And that alone was why Yoda was the Master of them all.

"Force shield?" The young man asked.

Mace looked at him. He knew the young man was very worried about his wife and even if he wasn't the father, he was also worried for the child.

"You may not have sensed it, but all those other Force sensitive may sense your child's power. Your child is a very special being. That Force shield prevents other people from sensing who he may be."

"And who is he really?" The young man asked. "Who may he be?"

"Not yet the time for answers, it is." Master Yoda said. He then stood and made his way towards the door to room where Healer Che and the man's wife was in. "Time to welcome a person to the world, it is."

Healer Che then came out from the room and made her way towards the young man. "Congratulations, you have a son."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for those who read the first chapter! I was planning on posting the next chapter a little later this week but since I was already finishing the third chapter, I might as well post the second one. I hope it isn't that confusing for everyone and I hope questions are answered.

To the person who reviewed, thank you so much and I totally agree with you!

Notes from the previous chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY.

Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is born to the world where everyone is worried for him. As young as he is, his destiny is revealed and his journey through the universe begins.

Chapter 2

Even if you weren't a Force sensitive, you would realized that the infant boy was special. For one, he wasn't even crying. He looked as peaceful as Master Yoda was earlier. Second, it felt like the room was glowing because the presence of this baby boy. He was in his mother's arms and was looking at his mother with those blue/green eyes the color of the sea.

"Ai…" Kieran Kenobi made his way towards his wife who was laying in one of the beds at the Healer's Wing of the Jedi Temple. "Ai, he looks so beautiful."

"Kieran, meet Obi-Wan." Aislinn smiled at her husband. Sure Kieran thought he wasn't the father of this boy and biologically he really wasn't but who cares, the man cared for Obi-Wan even before he was born and that was a father in Aislinn's eyes. "He is such a strong boy."

Jedi Master Mace Windu stood near the door with Jedi Master Yoda admiring the family that has just been formed.

"Any complication, was there?" Master Yoda asked their other companion, Healer Che.

Healer Che looked at Master Yoda and shook her head. "None, master. Sure she was experiencing the contractions as any other pregnancy but when the boy was about to be born…I actually couldn't do anything. It's like there was a big bright light that surrounded them and before I knew it, I was holding the boy in my arms…"

Healer Che glanced at the family in her wing. It was remarkable how the little boy was born and the Force surrounding him. Master Yoda had informed her of the Force shield in the room that the master had created. If it wasn't there then everyone at the Temple may have made there way to the Healer's Wing.

"Have you tested his count Healer Che?" Mace asked.

"I haven't. I think it's obvious that he has a count worthy to be trained…"

"Yes, no question of that there is. How high it is, the real mystery." Master Yoda said. "Come. Leave them, we must. Answer our questions, when they're ready, they will." He then hobbled out of the room followed by both Mace and Healer Che.

-  
"Are you alright?"

Aislinn sighed. Kieran's over protectiveness sometimes annoys her to the stars. Sure, it was his way of caring for her, but it was annoying if he does it over and over again. Once is sweet but more than that was on the verge of separation. Not like she'll ever leave Kieran after all that he has done for her.

"I'm fine Kie. And if you ask it again, you will be asking yourself that." Kie smiled at the ferociousness of his wife who just gave birth moments ago. The infant in question was still in his mother's arms, behaving like the most disciplined infant imaginable.

"Did the little guy give you any problems?" Kieran asked while stroking the head of Obi-Wan.

Aislinn shook her head. "I can't explain it. Neither can the healer explain what happened. Sure, I felt contractions like what your sister did when she gave birth but when Obi was about to be born…I don't know it's like he just appeared in the healer's arms…there was this bright yet warming light and well Obi-Wan came to us…"

"Well, according to the two Jedi that waited with me, Obi is special." Aislinn face fell. She knew they had to give Obi to the Jedi for his own safety. Even if they did keep him, the Jedi would eventually ask for their son to be trained in the Jedi Code. Besides, if Obi was a very special boy, then the safest place for him is to become a Jedi and be surrounded by the people who can protect him. Unlike her and Kieran who aren't Force-sensitive.

"Have they interrogated you yet?" Ai asked her husband. She was still rocking Obi-Wan, maybe to get him to sleep or maybe just to remain in his presence. Something about the boy just made everyone around him feel happy and safe and contented…

"Not yet. But they will eventually." Kieran said still not leaving the side of the mother-son tandem on the bed. "I think they're just letting you rest. But I'd rather get this over with. You look like your strong enough and I'd much rather leave this place when the rest of the Jedi are sleeping or minding their own business…"

At this Kieran left Aislinn's bedside and made his way to look for the Jedi who accompanied him earlier. Aislinn looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms. Obi-Wan was sleeping now. "He looks so peaceful," Aislinn thought as she smiled down at her son. She could really say that. The healer back in Stewjon tested Obi-Wan's DNA and it matched perfectly with hers. There was no denying that she became pregnant without a man because of the child having her same genetic make-up. Obi-Wan was the boy version of her as Kieran's sister, Maura had stated when they found out. But Aislinn knew that Obi-Wan wasn't her at all. He was far more than that.

-  
Kieran didn't go far as he saw that the two Jedi and the healer were standing just outside the waiting area he was in earlier.

"I'm in your debt for helping my wife," Kieran bowed in front of the healer.

"Please," she began and motioned for him to stand up straight. "I didn't do much at all on the contrary. Your wife is a strong woman. I am Vokara Che, one of the healers here in the temple."

Kieran felt himself blush. Where were his manners? He just barged in the Jedi Temple and didn't even bother to introduce himself.

Mace sensed his embarrassment. "It wasn't just you who forgot to introduce himself." Kieran looked at him stunned. How did he know what he was thinking? "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu." He offered his hand to the young man, and Kieran, after recovering from the shock earlier, took it.

Mace then motioned to the small green Jedi. "This is the grandmaster of the Jedi Temple, Master—"

"Master Yoda, I know." It was Mace's turn to look surprised to which the young man just shrugged and said, "You guys are sometimes in the HoloNet news you know."

Mace couldn't help but smile. So this man did do some research about them. Both of them wanted to ask questions and get some answers but formalities had to be made first.

Kieran bowed to them and when he straightened himself said, "I am Kieran Kenobi and with me is my wife, Aislinn Kenobi. The boy that was just born is Obi-Wan…and well I'd prefer if we have this conversation back inside where no one may over hear it."

The three Jedi nodded and followed Kieran inside towards Aislinn's room. Finally it was the time for everyone's answers.

-  
"I know it sounds absurd Master Jedi, but what I told you is the truth," Aislinn said. She was still laying in the one the rooms in the Healer's Wing of the Jedi Temple. "If you need to call Healer Ri-Hall, she'll tell you the same thing."

As soon as everyone got settled in, Kieran had asked her to tell her story. She was the only one in the room to have experienced everything. She started with the day that she felt sick in the morning. She had asked Maura, Kieran's older sister about it and Maura had thought of morning sickness of pregnancy. At first Maura was ready to kill he brother for doing something like that to Aislinn but she quickly told Maura that Kieran did nothing.

Maura Kenobi trusted Aislinn with her life and she believed her when she said that she hadn't even told Kieran of her feelings for him, how could she be possibly pregnant. And when Healer Ri-Hall confirmed that Aislinn was pregnant but still untouched, they were just more confused. Then Maura brought out the idea of the Jedi and their mysteries and that since Aislinn, from what she could remember from her grandparents said that she had a great ancestor who was Jedi…maybe that was the reason why this happened to her.

The next thing Aislinn and Maura did was tell Kieran. At first Kieran was stunned but he knew Ai since they were kids and never knew her to lie and if the Healer said it and even had tested Ai and the unborn child to have the same DNA, it was true. Kieran then had the idea of marrying Ai to hide the pregnancy from their families…at first Aislinn refused because she thought it was a marriage of acquaintances alone and not out of love but in fact Keiran was wanting to ask her hand in marriage for a long time already and this circumstances just finally pushed him to do it.

When they got married, the question of what to do with their son came. They knew he was special and since their only possible lead to what has happened maybe the Jedi ancestor of Aislinn, the couple decided to ask the Jedi Temple about it. Both of them decided that when it was almost time for the child to come to the world, they would set out for the Temple and possible have the baby within Jedi territory so nothing bad may happen.

The three Jedi in her room all exchanged looks. The two Jedi were waiting for the little green master to speak.

"Believe you, we do. Important Jedi, your son is. Bring him here, right it was." Master Yoda said as he hobbled closer to the mother-son on the bed.

"What is so special about him, Master Yoda?" Kieran asked. He was still at the side of his wife and "son". They had answered the questions of the Jedi and now it was their turn for answers.

Master Yoda glanced at Mace in a way of telling the taller Jedi to explain things to their guests. Mace nodded.

"In Jedi legends, there speaks off a Chosen One." Mace began and immediately got everyone in the room's focus. "The prophecy of the Chosen One states that he or she will be born by the power of the Force alone and to serve one purpose. And that is to bring balance to the Force."

"Why?" Kieran inquired. "Is your Force thing not balanced? Is it in danger or something? Every being is surrounded by this Force right?"

"Dark times, these are." Master Yoda said as he paced in the room. He stopped and looked at the infant in Aislinn's arms. "Only hope for all, your son will be."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

Mace sighed then continued. "Those who wield the Force aren't always Jedi. There are some people who use the Force for their own personal gain."

"Many times, this happened has." Master Yoda chimed in. He stood and leaned on his gimmer stick. "Jedi who fell, they are. Succumb to the Dark Side, they did."

"The Dark Side is the complete opposite of what the Jedi believe in. We believe in light, hope, peace whilst the Dark Side prefers pain, suffering, hatred and war. Both of these things exist in the Force, but sometimes one side prevails." Mace continued. "Before, during the times of the Old Republic, the Jedi were fighting what we call the Sith. They are like the Jedi but instead follow the ways of the Dark Side. Now, we believe they are extinct but there is always the possibility that one of our own falls to the Dark Side and reborn the Sith."

"Or—" Kieran started. "There's a possibility that this Sith, still has one member following it's philosophy." He looked at Obi-Wan, met the eyes of his wife then turned to the Jedi once again. "If you believe Obi-Wan to be the Chosen One…"

"Then you also believe that the Sith is still active. You still believe that there is something dark that exists and threatens to destroy what the Jedi have been fighting to keep," Aislinn said as she looked at the three Jedi.

"What would that be?" Kieran asked her.

"Peace." Aislinn said to her husband. "The Jedi are said to be peace keepers. The Sith would destroy that and well, wreak havoc, be the supreme ruler of everything…"

"A possibility, that is." Master Yoda said and all eyes were on him once again. "But not in the near future, it is." He began to pace the room once again, his gimmer stick the only one making a noise in the room.

Now everyone was curious. Did Master Yoda know something about future events?

"Sensed the darkness growing, I have." Master Yoda finally said, keeping his eyes to the ground. "Face dark times, we are. Grave and difficult, they are. Especially for him"

Kieran and Aislinn looked down at the infant in her arms. They were asking so much from this boy, who was just born. They were asking him to save the whole universe. This wasn't for a young boy, this was for a grown up. Then again, Master Yoda said it wasn't in the near future. But still this boy would live his entire life with a burden as huge as a planet already.

"The choice is still yours you know." Healer Che said finally speaking and breaking the silence. "You may choose to keep your son and not have him trained."

Aislinn looked at Kieran. They have thought of that possibility. They've almost decided not to drag the Jedi into this but they knew that it was the best for Obi-Wan. The Jedi were more than capable of protecting him from anything.

"We decided this before already…" Kieran began. He looked at Aislinn. She nodded and continued where he left off, "And we've decided that you are what's best for Obi-Wan. We can't protect him from what you are talking about. We can't help him with whatever he's destined for." Aislinn looked down at bundle in her arms. "He belongs here in the temple. He belongs with you. He is a Jedi and…"

Kieran wrapped an arm around her as Aislinn began to cry. She already knew she would probably give up Obi-Wan but even if she wanted to prepare herself from it, it was still hard. She's barely known the boy but she just loved Obi ever since she knew she was having a child…and now that she knew what awaited him…how he will live his life protecting everyone…who would be protecting her Obi-Wan? Who would save him while he's out there saving everyone else?

Mace glanced at Master Yoda and the grandmaster nodded. "Difficult, this is. But exceptions, we can make."

Kieran and Aislinn both looked at the diminutive master, confusion evident in their eyes.

"We usually don't allow parents to visit their children here in the temple. They would have to wait when their children have grown up and are able to visit their home world all by themselves." Mace began. "But in this case, we can make an exception. I do have to warn you about something, Aislinn."

"What? Will the Sith be after her too?" Kieran asked, his eyes filled with sudden worry.

"Maybe, maybe not. You don't sense it, but every Force-sensitive has a distinct Force signature…and Obi-Wan's enormous signature was somehow shared with you Aislinn…you currently have a signature the same as Obi-Wan's but weaker." Mace explained. "With that sense, we can make it easier for you to visit Obi-Wan from time to time. The Jedi at the gates will sense your signature, they'll either call us or the crèche master, who we will inform about the situation, and you can visit Obi-Wan as you want to."

Aislinn beamed, it was evident in the Force signature she shared with her son that she was happy. She looked at Kieran who had the same big smile on his face. "Thank you so much Master Jedis. You don't know how much that means to us." Kieran said. Aislinn's smile on the other hand fell. Kieran noticed this.

"Ai, what is it?"

"I was just thinking…I mean are you going to tell the entire temple about him?"

Mace agreed with what she was saying. If the Sith knew about Obi-Wan, he would be in danger. Not to mention if word got out, Obi-Wan would never be treated just like an ordinary Jedi youngling and all of his Masters would treat him differently and give him more difficult tasks which would be unfair for the boy.

"He won't be given the chance of a normal Jedi life…I mean if everyone finds out about him, even within the Jedi…I know this is prying but I just want a nice life for him, Master Jedi." Aislinn said as she looked down at Obi-Wan again.

"Agree I do. If his midi-chlorian count to high, hide it we will. List Kieran as Father, we will." Master Yoda said. "Only inform the Jedi Council and crèche Master, we must. A Force damper place upon him, we will."

Mace was stunned at the rapid instructions that Master Yoda gave. It was like he was planning this all along. Maybe the Force told him of this event and the things that have to be done. He is after all meditating as much as he could; maybe the Force has spoken to him about this already.

Aislinn sighed in gratitude. She was very grateful that the grandmaster agreed to her request and that they were doing everything for her son. She then looked at Kieran. "I really don't want to be here when the Jedi get up in the morning." She then glanced at Healer Che, quietly asking her, if she was ok to go back to their apartment at this late hour.

Healer Che made her way towards her and scanned her for any complications. "Well, it looks like you are ok to be released. I don't know how that is even possible but it is." Aislinn then looked down at Obi-Wan…if he leaves the room with the Force shield that Kieran had told her about, everyone would sense his power. She had to leave Obi-Wan here.

"You can come back to see him while you are still in Coruscant." Mace said. "Maybe you can even take him to the city, I mean after we've given him a Force damper. I can set an emergency meeting of the Council early tomorrow morning and we can do it then."

"Agreed." Master Yoda said. He then looked at the couple. "Master Windu to accompany you back to your apartment, I insist. Bring Obi-Wan to you tomorrow, we will."

"Thank You, Master Jedi." Kieran said as he touched Obi-Wan's small and fragile form. "Thank you for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who has read this story!

Next chapter: **In two weeks!** (Sorry it might be delayed because I have school stuff to attend too.)

Notes from the previous chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY.

Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is born to the world where everyone is worried for him. As young as he is, his destiny is revealed and his journey through the universe begins.

Chapter 3

Qui-Gon's comm link was blinking. Maybe it was it's chime that woke him or maybe it was really the time to get up already. They were supposed to brief the Jedi Council about their mission in about two standard hours. He needed to get up, make breakfast for him and his padawan, discuss matters with Xanatos and well get dressed first and look presentable to the Council.

Qui-Gon reached his bedside table and played the message on his comm link. Not surprising him, it was Mace.

"Hey Qui, sorry to comm you this early but I have to inform you that your briefing with the Council was pushed back to a later time today. We've had an emergency session. Nothing to worry about. Guess you and your padawan can sleep in. I'll comm you again when your briefing will take place, my guess around after mid-day meal." Mace ended his message.

Emergency session? Well Mace did say it was nothing to worry about and at least he could still sleep another hour or so before getting up. He really did need the rest and he wouldn't want to leave the comfort of his bed.

-  
"How high was his count?" Mace asked the person sitting next to him in the circle of the Jedi Council.

"Higher than mine, it was." Master Yoda answered him. "Higher than anyone's, it was. Grow even higher, I sense it will." He then looked at the Jedi around him.

The eleven other Jedi in the room with him were the Jedi High Council more known to the people as the Jedi Council. The twelve people in this room were the most powerful Force-wielders in the universe. All of them sensed the great surge in the Force but didn't think any of it. They just thought that another Force-sensitive would be born. That is because they did not feel the greater surge in the Force when young Obi-Wan Kenobi was born.

Master Mace had called the emergency session just before he aided the Kenobis back to their apartment. He then commed his best friend, Qui-Gon Jinn and told him that their briefing would the Council was postponed to a much later hour that day.

"Where is the boy now?" Quermian Jedi Master Yarael Poof asked. He maybe the tallest Jedi in all the order which is due to his long neck and long body.

"He's still in the Force shielded room back at the Healer's Wing." Mace said. "If we bring him out of the shield, everyone would sense his signature and we don't want that."

"Create a Force damper for him, we will." Master Yoda said. "Need all twelve of us that will. To great the boy's power is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jedi Master Micah Giiett said as he rose from his seat in the Jedi Council circle.

"Agreed." With Master Yoda's response all twelve members of the Jedi Council rose and headed for the Healer's Wing.

-  
With Healer Che and crèche master, Master Skyla, that counted fourteen Jedi who gave Obi-Wan Kenobi a Force damper, or a sort of Force shield around his true power. The Jedi could only hope that the strength of the Force damper was enough till the boy could shield himself or if it crumbles it is when the right time for his identity to be known.

Obi-Wan was still sleeping. Even the creation of the Force damper wasn't enough to wake him. Mace had the boy in his arms as he and Master Yoda made their way to the apartment the Kenobis were currently staying in while they were in Coruscant.

Now that his real power was shielded, Obi-Wan had an above average Force signature. It was still felt by any other Force sensitive but it wouldn't arouse suspicion. It was enough for an ordinary Jedi. But even so, the boy's signature was still very bright and it was a welcome thought.

Aislinn Kenobi was already waiting for them when they had arrived.

"How is he?" She asked as she took Obi-Wan from Mace's arms. At that instant, Obi-Wan woke and looked at his mother's eyes.

"Well, he just woke up." Mace said. "He's been asleep since you had him last night. And now when he's back in your arms, he wakes. He must sense you."

Aislinn smiled at the Jedi Master then turned to her son. Kieran then exited one of the rooms.

"Master Mace, Master Yoda, it's good to see you again." Kieran said as he made his way towards his wife and "son". "Hey, Obi. I see you're awake."

He then turned to the Jedi. "Since you've brought him here, I'm guessing you've given him the shield thing…"

Mace nodded and looked at the infant. "We've informed the Jedi Council and the crèche master about him and about your visitation to the temple."

The couple just nodded and turned to stare at their son. Master Yoda and Mace shared a look before Mace spoke again.

"Also," Mace continued. The couple looked at him preparing themselves for any sort of knowledge about their son. "You can bring him back to the temple when you're about to leave Corsucant."

Kieran and Aislinn beamed with joy. They could spend time with their son while they were still on the planet.

"The Council agreed to it. Since he was just born and while you're staying here, you can bond with him.' Mace said as he smiled at the two. "He already appears to recognize your presence so I guess spending most of your time with him is next..."

Mace hadn't even noticed Aislinn handing her son to Kieran. All he knew was that she had wrapped her arms around her neck and gave him a very tight and strong hug. How the blazes did she get that much strength!

"Oh thank you, thank you Master Jedi!" Aislinn exclaimed. "Thank you for giving us this time!"

"I think he got the point Ai," Kieran said as he tried so very hard to hide is amusement. "I think Master Mace would love to breathe now."

Aislinn quickly let go of the Jedi Master and her cheeks turned crimson red. She shot her husband a glare that if looks could kill, Obi-Wan wouldn't be having a "father" right now.

Kieran just laughed, unfazed by his wife's glare at him and went to stand by her side.

"I think she's shown our gratitude Master Jedis. Thank you for giving us the opportunity to spend time with our son." Aislinn snorted at this and the three men turned to look at her. Aislinn turned red once again.

"Something wrong Ai?"

"Finally the kriff-head accepts that Obi-Wan is his son." Aislinn said as she shot Kieran a reassuring smile. She takes Obi-Wan from him and looks at Kieran again.

Kieran looks at her dumbfounded then laughs. Aislinn's smile grows wider.

"Well, he is my son and nothing will ever change that Ai." Kieran said as he wrapped an arm around her and leaning her towards him for a hug.

The Jedi Masters smiled at the scene before them.

"Leave you know, we will. In good hands, young Obi-Wan is." Master Yoda said as he bowed to the couple and made his way towards their speeder, Master Mace following suit finally leaving the newly formed family to some time on their own.

-  
"Do you think something came up Master?" Xanatos asked his master.

Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice and shook his head. "Master Windu said it was nothing to worry about, maybe the senate just consulted with the council about a few things, you know how politicians are sometimes Xani…"

Truth be told, Qui-Gon was very curious why the Council had an emergency session. He didn't even believe the reason he gave his apprentice. Something as trivial as that wouldn't be something the Council will hold an emergency session about.

"I highly doubt that Master. The Council wouldn't disrupt their schedule for the senate. We try to not interfere with politics as much as we can." Xanatos said as they waited patiently outside the Council chambers.

It was a routine for master-padawan teams or any Jedi for that matter that had just return from a mission to report to the Jedi Council about their actions during the time of their mission and to report anything they see fit. Qui-Gon and his padawan arrived back to Coruscant yesterday and since they were very tired, Master Yoda had ordered them to rest first and give their report the next day which was then postponed to a much later time because of the Council's emergency session.

"You're early." A voice behind them said. It was Mace Windu. "You always show up late for mission debriefing with the Council!"

"Well Xanatos and I never had a debrief at this late of the day already." Qui-Gon asked his friend. Mace just smiled. "And why aren't you inside my friend? Did the Council finally see their mistake and kicked you out of the Council?"

"Very funny. As you are well aware, I try to limit my torture in briefings…you know that Qui." Mace said as he motioned for all three of them to enter. "And since it is you, I have a bad feeling this briefing will take the rest of my day."

And with that they entered the Jedi Council chambers.

-  
"He is so cute! Thank heavens Kieran is not the father. I mean if he would have then Obi wouldn't be that handsome!" Maura said. Kieran and Aislinn had decided to comm their family and introduce Obi-Wan to them. Kieran was standing near the comm transmitter while Aislinn was sitting nearby carrying Obi-Wan in her arms. In front of them were three people, two women and one man.

"Not funny sis." Kieran sarcastically replied to his older sister. He knew it was a joke, but he couldn't just let an insult pass, especially one from his sister. Maura Khalon was a tall, beautiful woman. She married Milo Khalon another person of importance back in their home planet of Stewjon.

"Oh, Mar. Come one. Kieran does look attractive…in the eyes of maybe a gundark." Cliegg Lars said. Cliegg was Aislinn's twin brother and Kieran's best friend. In some ways, Cliegg and Aislinn are the same like their green eyes and their auburn hair. Cliegg was taller than Aislinn but their build was almost the same."No, I take that back. Kieran is good looking maybe in the eyes of the Hutts."

Kieran glared at his friend while everyone just laughed at his discomfort. Well except for one person.

"Guys, stop teasing Kie. Besides they commed us so we could see Obi." Aika Lars, the wife of Cliegg Lars said as she looked at Obi-Wan again. Aika was actually a distant relative of Kieran and Maura and when her parents decided for her to live with the Kenobis she did not hesitate.

"In all honesty, he kinda looks like you when you were younger Kie." Maura said.

Cliegg on the other hand thought to ruin the moment. "Aren't all babies pretty much look like that when they're young?" He said it in a manner that it seemed he was seriously asking. What he earned was just a smack on the head from Aika.

"Oww! I was just saying!" Cliegg said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Aislinn laughed and countered, "Next time Cliegg, I would suggest keeping your mouth shut."

"Listen to your twin Cliegg, or it won't just be a smack on the head." Aika said as she continued to glare at her husband. "Honsetly, you find ways to ruin perfect moments!"

"In all seriousness," Kieran said and all eyes were on him. "How are things back there? No troubles, I presume."

"What you doubt my leadership skills while you're away?" Maura asked as she smiled at her brother. "Besides it's Milo who you left in charge of the land and not me."

"Speaking off," Aislinn said. "How are Milo and little Maddox?" She was currently rocking Obi-Wan back to sleep.

"They're doing fine." Maura replied. "Maddox is growing each day and eating up a storm. Milo is wishing you get back here so he wouldn't be the head of all things."

"Yeah, well give us a couple days and will be back in Stewjon." Kieran said as he looked at Aislinn and Obi-Wan.

Their faces fell and they glanced at one another. Kieran noticed it and asked: "What?"

"It's just…well why don't you guys just stay there a little longer." Cliegg began. "The Jedi people gave you guys time with Obi and well shouldn't you maximize it?"

Kieran look at Aislinn and she just nodded. "We know that Cliegg. It's just…we already know that in the end we are going to have to give him back to the Jedi."

"It's not that we don't want to spend time with him and all that because in all honesty we do." Aislinn continued. "But Kieran and I think it's the best for everyone if we start the separation thing before we get too attached."

Maura, Cliegg and Aika nodded their agreement. Kieran and Aislinn then smiled. They haven't told their family about the exception that the Jedi had given them.

"But, the next time we come to Coruscant all of you are coming to meet him!"

"We can?" Maura screamed excitedly. "That's so great Kieran! They allowed it? That is wonderful news! I'm telling Maddox that he can see his cousin from time to time."

"Will leave you guys alone now." Aika said as she tucked her arm around Cliegg's.

Cliegg nodded he's agreement. "Yeah, your remaining stay in Coruscant should be with Obi and not with your crazy friends and family."

"Speak for yourself Cliegg. You're the only crazy person in this room. Kieran's a close second." Maura said. "Milo sends his love you two and please stay safe. While Kieran's there, there is bound to be trouble."

"Very funny Mar. Bye guys, we'll see you all soon." Kieran said while Aislinn just waved at them with her free hand while the other still rocked Obi-Wan. He then deactivated their comm link. He sat with Aislinn. Obi-Wan's eyes were drifting shut but the little boy was fighting a little to stay awake.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Aislinn asked.

"Engrave this scene on my mind so I'll never ever forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who has read this story! Really thank you so much!

Alright I know I'm posting not on the due date I gave myself but it's not my fault! It's because I've been trying to upload the chapter for almost week now and every time I try it redirects me to an error page...so sorry if the chapter is delayed but I finished it on time! (PROMISE!) What exactly is a Fan Fiction .Net error type 2?

Finally, the chapter is uploaded! Yeah!

Next chapter: **In two (or maybe three) weeks!** (Sorry it might be delayed because I have school stuff to attend too, again.) I may need to explain that. See I live in the Philippines and my day may be ahead by a certain number of hours. So I update on Sundays because I'm free and it might be Saturday to others...but either way I will upload in two to three weeks. I promise!

Notes from the previous chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY.

Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is born to the world where everyone is worried for him. As young as he is, his destiny is revealed and his journey through the universe begins.

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan couldn't wait! His whole family was on their way to Coruscant to celebrate his birthday tomorrow. His parents, his uncles and aunts, his two cousins and to top it all he was finally meeting his brother Owen. Obi-Wan remembered the last visit he had from his father Kieran and his godfather Cliegg. He wondered where his mother Aislinn was and his father just told him that she couldn't come because she had just given birth to Obi-Wan's younger brother. And now he couldn't wait to see Owen.

Obi-Wan heard the door to his room in the crèche open. No bet it was Master Skyla who would try to calm Obi-Wan again to make him sleep.

Master Skyla sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. "Obi-Wan, I know you're very excited for tomorrow and I can't blame you." She rubbed Obi-Wan's back in attempt for the little boy to fall asleep. "But if you don't sleep then you're going to be tired for tomorrow and in the end you might not enjoy your birthday."

Obi-Wan met the eyes of Master Skyla and nodded. Master Skyla smiled down at the little boy and sent him a strong sleeping suggestion. Before Obi-Wan knew it, he was fast asleep.

"Finally…" Master Skyla said as she made her way out of Obi-Wan's room. She had welcomed the joy Obi-wan was feeling and since the little boy did not know that he was currently bonded to 14 people who had somehow created a bond with the boy when said 14 people made a Force damper for him, he didn't know that when he felt so happy about something those 14 people would also feel his joy.

Master Skyla remembered one time when Obi-Wan had felt so sad because his parents were leaving and she along with Healer Che just couldn't help but tear up at what Obi-Wan was feeling. Even Mace couldn't help but feel sorry for the little boy. He had helped Obi-Wan sleep that night so the Obi-Wan wouldn't feel all alone.

Tomorrow would be a day filled with joy for little Obi-Wan and Master Skyla couldn't help but feel excited for him.

-  
Two years ago, Mace Windu would have laughed at the idea of having a friend that he would consider a prankster as much as himself. That was until he met Aislinn Kenobi's twin brother Cliegg. Mace sometimes sees Cliegg as Qui-Gon only Cliegg is younger and more of a dedicated prankster than his best friend. As Kieran puts it, he regrets introducing the two to each other, every time they visit Obi-Wan.

Sure only the Council and Master Skyla and Healer Che knew of the family visits that Initiate Kenobi is granted too and they had told Obi-Wan multiple times to not share his fortune to his age-mates, which the young one obeyed up to this point.

Mace awaited the arrival the Kenobi family. Two years ago to date, the Jedi Council had received the Chosen One from the Force. The one Jedi who would bring Balance to the Force and finally bring peace to the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Anxious to see Cliegg, you are." Master Yoda's voice came from behind him. "Hope no misfortune happens to Kieran, I do." He smirked up to Mace and Mace in turn just smiled at the green master.

"We never do anything dangerous to Kieran, Master." Mace said as he continued to stare at the sky waiting for a ship to arrive.

"Not sure about that, I am. Rigged his speeder, once you did." Master Yoda said as he shifted his gaze to the sky as well.

The memory brought back small fits of laughter to Mace. That incident happened maybe four or five months ago. Kieran and Cliegg were the only ones to visit Obi-Wan at that time and they took separate speeders to the Temple. While Kieran was busy talking to Healer Che and Master Skyla, Cliegg and Mace tinkered with Kieran's speeder so that when he turns left it'll turn right and vice versa. What they didn't count on was their mechanical capability and in the end the speeder just malfunctioned before Kieran and Cliegg even left the Temple. Kieran's speeder sent the driver a good distance to one of the small lakes in the Temple.

"Keiran just got wet in that misfortune master, he didn't get injured." Mace countered.

"Could have he did." Master Yoda replied. "Reconsidering you a Master, I am." He smirked as he looked at the surprised face of Mace Windu.

"Oh come on Master Yoda." Mace exclaimed. "From what I hear, you were more despicable a pranksters yourself during your day!"

The grandmaster just chuckled and shifted his gaze again to Coruscant's atmosphere. "Master of that, I was. Never got myself caught, I did."

Mace just smirked at the green master. "Master Yoda, master of everything." He thought to himself as he to shifted his gaze to Coruscant's atmosphere. It was a matter of time before the Kenobi's ship arrives and the young Obi-Wan Kenobi is to be reunited with his family once again.

-  
"I mean it Cliegg!" Kieran said as he piloted his ship to the Jedi Temple's hangar. "No shenanigans from either you or Mace or I swear you're no longer allowed to visit Obi-Wan with us. No, you're no longer allowed to visit Coruscant because I' making you Stewjon bound for the next millennia!"

All the other passengers in his ship just laughed. Aislinn was carrying their second son Owen in her arms while Beru was hiding a smirk on her face. Milo who was reviewing the fuel gauges of the ship, just roared with laughter and his wife (Keiran's sister) Maura, clapped Cliegg on the back. Their son and daughter, Maddox and Moren just giggled at their godfather.

On the other hand, the co-pilot of the ship just smirked at his pilot. "Oh come one Kieran, it's not like we do anything dangerous to anyone." He stifles a cough and adds, "Or to you."

Keiran shifted his gaze from in front of him to his co-pilot and gave him the most menacing glare. "What you do could lead Master Yoda from banning us from the temple all together!" He exclaimed as he shifted his gaze back to the traffic of Coruscant. "Honestly, why did I even introduce you to Mace in the first place? I knew in my gut that it would only cause me trouble and I was right!"

"Give them a break Kie." Maura said as he stood in between the pilots and placed her shoulders over their seats. "The inner child in them just happens to turn up, every time they're around Obi. He does have that effect."

"Yeah and I hope it's not mutual. I'm beginning to believe that you and Mace are bad influences on the boy." Kieran said. "I mean Master Skyla said that Obi-Wan had played a prank to one of his age-mates already…here I am wondering how he even got the idea of that?"

Everyone in the ship noticed Cliegg blush and he so desperately tried to hide it. This time Kieran wasn't the only one glaring at him, Aislinn and Aika were as well.

"You taught my son how to be a trouble-maker?" Aislinn growled at her twin brother. She handed Owen to Milo and smacked Cliegg at the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm co-piloting here!" Cliegg said as he shot a glare at his sister.

"Oh I can handle the ship Cliegg. You deal with your problems." Kieran smiled at him, finally satisfied that someone was on his side.

Cliegg shot him a glare but was then replaced by shear terror as he saw the look that Aislinn and Aika were giving him.

"Oh come on guys…" Cliegg was on the defensive. "It's not like I was in it alone…Mace was the one with the idea of it all."

"Well unfortunately for you, Mace isn't here on the ship with us," Aislinn said.

"And Mace is a Jedi. We can yell at him later." Aika argued.

"And seeing as you got Mace into trouble, you'll have another person against you Cliegg." Milo said. "We've told you numerous times that you should really stop talking once your behind."

"Yet he still manages to get into trouble." Maura countered.

-  
Master Skyla was accompanying Obi-Wan to the hangar. A few moments ago, Master Yoda had commed her, telling her that the Kenobis had arrived. He had to say it a few times because she couldn't hear properly with the lecture that two women were giving Mace about Obi-Wan's recent pranking incident that Master Skyla had told Kieran about.

"In trouble, Master Windu is." Master Yoda had explained. "Stop his misfortune, presence of young Obi-Wan will."

The little boy in question couldn't hold on to his excitement. And it was very contagious to Master Skyla. She had felt it so strongly from the bond she and the boy had, even if the boy is oblivious to its existence. She had let the boy lead them to the hanger, and now they were currently far from there. The boy had stopped in his tracks and shifted his glaze from left to right. Finally giving up, he looked at Master Skyla desperately. From his eyes alone, you could already tell he was begging Master Skyla for the direction to the hangar.

Master Skyla just smiled and scooped at the little boy in her arms. "You've got us lost Obi-Wan. Come on, I'm betting your family is very excited to see you."

-  
Now and then Mace would glare at Cliegg for getting him into trouble. Sure he was renowned Jedi Master Mace Windu, but that was just inside the Jedi Temple. To Aislinn and Aika, he was the bad influence on Obi-Wan along with Cliegg who was immaturely teaching Obi-Wan pranks that would get him into trouble.

He was saved when he felt Master Skyla and Obi-Wan arriving and finally the attention of everyone was shifted to the young boy running to hug his mother.

He turned to Cliegg. "Thanks for giving me a lecture Cliegg, and here am I having nothing for you."

"Oh don't worry. I've had about a hundred smacks to the back of my head to compensate." Cliegg countered.

"Why did you have to get me into trouble?"

"Hey, they'd backed me into a corner after what we did to Keiran the last time I was here. If I was going down, I won't be doing it alone." Cliegg retorted.

"That better not be another one of your plans you two!" Keiran called to them as he carried Obi-Wan in his arms. "I would think you've learned after what Aislinn and Aika did to you two."

At the mention of two, Obi-Wan gave a small giggle. For the day, Obi-Wan's favorite number would be two because that was how old he was and he was happy celebrating it with his whole family.

"Yeah little guy. That's how long you've been with us. Two standard years." Kieran smiled at his son. "And we've planned a day you'll never forget."

Obi-Wan's joy was very contagious to Mace, Yoda and Master Skyla and possibly to all the other Jedi who had a bond with him.

Mace couldn't help but smile. He really hoped that there would be more days like this for the little Obi-Wan given his very difficult life ahead. He didn't know that this would be the last time he would see the family complete and happy together.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, you've read the last sentence right. In maybe the next two chapters, we may see the death of Kieran and Aislinn Kenobi. But on the bright side, we see Qui-Gon again and the one twist in the story I'm guessing not everyone will like, but I've thought about it ever since!

Another note I would like to add, Obi-Wan becomes a padawan at 5 standard years. :)

Please Review everyone! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well here is the fifth chapter! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and have added this story and yours truly to their favorite list!

On the down side, this chapter is a little too short for my taste and I think it's the shortest one in this story. Upside, we see Qui-Gon again and well his life has changed for the past two years.

Notes from the previous chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY and has occurred already in this chapter.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is born to the world where everyone is worried for him. As young as he is, his destiny is revealed and his journey through the universe begins.

Chapter 5

Evening was drawing closer for Coruscant. The skies were a mixture of red and orange color as the light was diminishing in Corsucant's skies. A Jedi ship was entering the atmosphere and heading for the highest tower of the city, the Jedi Temple.

On board were two humans. One was sitting in the pilot's chair and the other was hovering above him. The man had long brown hair and was wearing a darker shade of brown robes, his cloak was an even darker shade of brown and his arms were folded inside his cloak. The man was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He would have snorted at the use of the master. As far as Qui-Gon was concerned he failed at being a Jedi Master to his padawan.

It was almost two years ago that the Mission to Telos had happened. After being in the temple for a while, the master-padawan team that Qui-Gon and his previous padawan Xanatos was, were summoned by the Jedi Council for a missionj to the planet Telos, which was also Xanatos' home planet.

Qui-Gon had a bad feeling about the mission and it only grew worse as the mission progressed. In the end, he had lost his padawan and also the ability to trust other Initiates as well. He just couldn't bare the possibility that another student of his might turn and leave the Order, betraying the master in the process.

"We'll be reaching the Jedi hangar soon Master Jinn." The pilot had told his passenger.

Qui-Gon merely nodded and shifte his gaze back to Coruscant, as he watched the ships' descent. A part of him was happy to be back home while the other half wasn't as excited. He knew he would meet other Knights and Masters reassuring him that Xanatos wasn't his fault. Then there would be Master Yoda insisting he take on another padawan to heal his wounded heart. But all he needed right now was rest.

"I just hope Mace gives me a night's sleep before his usual shenanigans." Qui-Gon sighed as the Jedi Temple cam to view.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't keep his eyes open. He wanted to be awake when his parents drop him off the Jedi Temple and head back to Stewjon. The previous two week was the best he has had. Of course it started with his birthday and then after spending a week or so with his whole family and the last few days with his parents alone. His parents were the only ones left in Corsucant. A few days back his uncles, aunts, cousins and baby brother, Owen, had to leave for their home planet already. They took his father, Kieran's ship and Kieran and Aislinn would just look for a transport that would be heading or going by Stewjon.

Aislinn glanced at her son who was only a minute ago very hyper. Obi-Wan was so tired with everything that they had done for the past two weeks that his hyper activeness finally ran out. She stroked Obi-Wan's head in an attempt to make him fall asleep. The result was that the boy just snuggled closer to his mother.

Kieran glanced at the pair and smiled. "Finally his energy ran out." Kieran sighed. "I never thought he would be tired."

Aislinn laughed quietly as to not wake the young boy. "I know. I wonder if Owen would be the same." Kieran shuddered at the thought of having another hyper-active son.

"I am never giving sugar, candies or anything that might just give our two sons any kind of energy that sort." Kieran exasperated. "I mean…I haven't slept that poorly for decades! Obi-Wan's happiness was just so contagious."

Kieran and Aislinn had hitched a speeder from Kieran's politican friend who had an apartment in Coruscant. They were on their way to the Jedi Temple to drop of Obi-Wan then meet up with Kieran's friend for their transport back to Stewjon. Kieran glanced back at the now sleeping form of Obi-Wan. He would really miss his son and by the looks of how Obi-Wan and Owen bonded the past two weeks, his other son would miss Obi-Wan a lot as well. Kieran knew that the feeling was mutual. It really breaks his heart sometimes when he has to say good-bye to Obi-Wan and leave him to the capable hands of the Jedi but it was for the best for him.

"Maybe it's a good thing that he's asleep," Kieran began. "I can't bear to see his face when we have to leave already."

Aislinn pondered about that as she looked down at the boy in her arms. She shook her head and then glanced at Kieran. "We can't leave without saying good-bye to him Kieran. I know it breaks our hearts to part ways, but it would hurt more if we just leave without telling him." She then looked back at Obi-Wan. "I know it would hurt him more with just leaving…"

Kieran contemplated over Aislinn's words. She was right, if that had happened to him, it would be better to have said their farewells rather than just leaving.

"You're right." Kieran sighed. He couldn't...wouldn't do something like that to Obi-Wan. "Besides, I'm betting will see him again real soon."

Aislinn gave her husband a reassuring smile. What she doesn't know was this was their last time seeing their son.

* * *

"I promise!" Mace said another time as he took Obi-Wan from his mother. "I'm a Jedi Aislinn, I don't break my promises. You can count on me."

"Yeah," Kieran said his voice full of sarcasm. "Like that hasn't stopped you before in teaching him your practical jokes."

Mace glared at him and Kieran couldn't control his laughter. Aislinn kept her serious face on.

"I'll take your word for it Mace. No more teaching Obi-Wan pranks. It's bad enough he has a child for an Uncle. Does he have a child for a master as well?"

Mace couldn't find any words to argue. Master Yoda chuckled at how the young lady could give a lecture to Mace Windu, a Jedi Master who was known for his strength both in intelligence and by his lightsaber.

"Watch him, I will." Master Yoda assured Aislinn. "Make sure Mace doesn't influence young Obi-Wan, I will."

Kieran and Aislinn both bowed their heads in respect to Master Yoda.

"Thank you once again Masters," Kieran said as he lifted his head. "We best be on our way to Stewjon."

"Have a safe trip you two," Mace said as he juggled Obi-Wan in his arms. The young boy was stirring awake and Aislinn stood in front of him.

"We'll see you next time, ok Obi?" Aislinn said and gave her son a reassuring smile.

The young boy nodded and leaned in to kiss his mother. Kieran placed an arm around Aislinn and addressed his son, "Be a good boy for your Master, Obi. And don't worry we'll come visit you soon. Ok?"

The young boy nodded again and Kieran ruffled Obi-Wan's hair.

Kieran and Aislinn both boarded their speeder and waved at the three people left on the Jedi's landing platform. Mace and Obi-Wan returned their waves until they were already too far to be seen.

The Korun Master turned to the initiate in his arms. "Now, I'm betting you had a fun week young one." Obi-Wan nodded and yawned.

Mace bit back his amused smile. "Come on, Obi-Wan. Let's get you back to Master Skyla and you can finally get some rest."

The young boy just yawned in response as his eyelids closed and he was asleep.

* * *

"You're on time for once Kenobi!"

Kieran disembarked his borrowed speeder and made to face the owner of the voice that had just insulted him.

"Well, it would be inconsiderate of me to have kept you waiting after everything you've done for us Nero," he stopped himself short and bowed his head. "Oh, wait I'm sorry for my disrespectfulness Senator Raig." Although from the mock grin on his face, his bow wasn't a show of respect at all.

"I'll have you know I can throw you in prison," Nero said, copying his friend's cocky grin on his face. "I'm apologizing for future events Ai, your husband is just the pain in everyone's neck."

"Mine too Nero," Aislinn smiled. "But at least you aren't married to him."

"Alright, I know when I am being teamed up on," Kieran said as he unloaded their stuff from the speeder. "Thanks again for the ride Nero, when do we leave?"

"Actually…," Nero said turning away from the couple, his face blushing a little.

"What?" Kieran asked, an eyebrow raised. "You're bailing on us again?"

"I'm not bailing," Nero said, his face showing that his faking being insulted. "It's just, the Queen of Naboo has asked for an audience with some of the Senators in our rim and well, of course, being the Senator…and of course you being the son of the most well-known governor in our home…"

"And all of this was just out of the blue?" Aislinn asked. She wouldn't mind venturing of to Naboo for a couple of days before heading home.

Nero shook his head. "I swear, Ai. This is all of a sudden. I was looking forward to some extra time in Stewjon and well seeing Maura at Cliegg and the others, not to mention my wife!"

"It's fine with me Nero," Kieran said as he continued to help the senator's aid in loading their transport. "I haven't been to Naboo since my family visited the planet ages ago…it'd be nice to see it again, wouldn't it be, Ais?"

"Yes, it would." Aislinn said. "I'll comm the others and tell them of the slight change in plan." She then remembered her two boys. "It's just a little disappointing that we can't bring the boys with us?"

Kieran nodded his agreement. "Well maybe we'll bring Owen and Obi-Wan to Naboo some other time. I'm sure they'll love it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone! I was debating whether Kieran and Aislinn's death should be written here or in another story in the series of the Chosen One Chronicles and well I've decided that I will write the more thorough version in the story to come. Right now is just the over view of it. Hope you are not disappointed. And the prophecy is brought forth into the light. Please don't take it so badly, I don't really know how to word a prophecy of the Jedi. I did give it the best that I could.

Thanks to everyone who recently added this story to their favorites or alerts! Deeply appreciated everyone!

Notes from the previous chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY and has occurred already in this chapter.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is born to the world where everyone is worried for him. As young as he is, his destiny is revealed and his journey through the universe begins.

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Let us go!"_

"_Tell me what I need to know!"_

"_We don't know anything!"_

"_Your signature is unmistakable! Do not lie to me!"_

_The sound of lightning fills the air followed closely by the painful of scream of two human beings._

"_Tell me!" As the sound of lightning intensify, and the screams of the two captives competed with it._

"_We don't know!"_

_Then there was silence._

"_If you insist, Veno take hold of the young man."_

"_Leave her alone!"_

_A muffled cry, "Kieran..."_

"_Don't hurt her!"_

"_Tell me what I need to know and I won't do anything."_

"_We've already told you...we don't know anything!"_

_A young lady cries out._

"_Stop it!_

_Lightning and screams fill the air._

"_Stop it! Just STOP IT! WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! LET US GO!"_

"_TELL ME OR SHE DIES!"_

_Silence._

"_Very well…"_

"_AISLINN!"_

"_Veno, kill him."_

_The young man had only one thought left, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan…"_

* * *

In the crèche of the Jedi Temple, a young initiate woke up from his afternoon nap. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he recalled what he saw in his nightmare. Without thinking, he got out of his bed and began to run…he just had to…he had to look for them. They were in danger and it was all because of him.

He had to find them. He had to save them. This was all his fault.

With no knowledge of where to go and what to do, the young Jedi just ran.

* * *

_The force chooses everyone_

_Everyone for a specific destiny_

_Yet three will be given specific responsibilities as true protectors of the Light_

_As the Will of the Force is played out_

_One shall be given immense power._

_Power that may either be his gift or his downfall._

_Power so strong, he may not even control it._

_The power he wields will be more than the universe itself._

_One shall rise from her own downfall_

_Being reborn as long as she is needed_

_Able to use Light and Dark_

_But shall never fall_

_Lastly, the one born of the Force itself_

_The one the other two will die for to protect_

_He will suffer just for the right cause_

_To bring balance to the Force and the entire Universe_

* * *

The High Jedi Council finished re-reading one of the oldest texts in the Jedi Archives. The last part of the prophecy has already been fulfilled two standard years ago when Obi-Wan Kenobi was born. As to their knowledge, the other two, not to their knowledge, weren't yet.

The first as the older Jedis have named, the Power Wielder. The Power Wielder will have the strength of Force signature only second to that of the Chosen One.

The second has been given the name Dark Phoenix. A contradiction, being a phoenix a creature of light and describing it as dark, due to the line 'able to use light and dark' meaning the two sides of the Force. And by the wordings, it has been specified that the Dark Phoenix will be a girl.

The Power Wielder and the Dark Phoenix will sacrifice their life, if necessary just to protect the Chosen One and based from the prophecy, the Chosen One, if given the choice will also sacrifice his life if he sees fit to protect the other two.

"How are we certain that the other two have not been born yet?" Master Micah Giiett raised.

"Master Giiett's right." Master Mace Windu, contributed. "The other maybe older, that is why they are more protective of the Chosen One."

"Such a disturbance, Jedi Council must have sensed." Master Yaddle said. The other Council members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Agree with Master Yaddle, I do." Master Yoda voiced. "Sensed such power, we would."

"The question that we must ask, is if the birth of the Chosen One signifies that the Sith have return." Master Oppo Rancisis said.

"I think it is better, when the Sith are concerned that we keep an open mind." Master Omo Bouri stated.

"I agree," Master Windu said. "As off now, we are only aware of the birth of the Chosen One. I think it is safe to conclude that when all three are present, the real threat is upon us."

A murmur of agreement is heard across the room, as the other Masters nodded their affirmation to Master Windu's words.

"Now for other matters, Master Jinn has returned from his solo mission." Master Windu said, signaling a change of agenda for the Council Meeting.

"How is he?" Master Giiett asked.

Mace just gave a sigh. "I can't really tell…it has been…what…two standard years since the mission to Telos." Truth be told, Mace did want a long talk with his best friend. But the man was just too stubborn for his own good and wouldn't budge.

"Only time will really tell," Master Yaddle said. "His mission was a successful one I would–"

Master Yaddle wasn't able to finish his statement because the doors to the Council chamber were opened which received astonishment from its inhibitors. Council meetings were deemed never to be disturbed at all costs. What surprised the masters even more was that a Padawan was the person who had disturbed their meeting.

The female padawan bowed her head in respect. "I am sorry for disturbing your meeting Masters. But a distress signal has been identified to be coming from your master quarters, Master Windu."

"Continue this meeting later, we will." Master Yoda said and Mace immediately rose from his chair.

"Thank you for telling me immediately, Depa. It was right of you to disturb our meeting," Mace said as he ran pass his padawan towards his master quarters.

His master quarters were a different apartment from the one he shared with Depa as it was closer to the Jedi Council chambers. If a distress signal was coming from there, it could only be the Kieran or Aislinn because they were the only ones with the code. Mace specifically said to use the code in the most desperate times.

Mace palmed open the door and rushed towards the comm unit. He was greeted by neither Kieran nor Aislinn but Cliegg.

"Cliegg?" Mace asked. He could see that the man was very distressed. "What is it? What's wrong? Has Kieran and Aislinn arrived yet?"

"Mace…" Cliegg began but he couldn't finish and he fell to his knees and cried. Another face came forward, this Mace recognized as Senator Nero Raig, the representative of Stewjon to the Senate.

"Master Jedi," he began. He too looked distressed and…guilty. What had happened?

* * *

Master Jinn was a little relieved. The Council session he was supposed to report to has been postponed by a sudden emergency. Even if he was informed as he was already on his way to the Jedi Council chambers, he was still in a good mood to skip the prying eyes of the Jedi Council.

The Council was in a way pitying him and were worried for him because of what had happened two standard years ago. Xanatos' fall.

Without really realizing where his feet were taking him, Qui-Gon found himself at the Temple Gardens. He looked for the most isolated spot, where he usual spent tie just sitting and looking at his surroundings always being left alone by the young initiates, padawans and knights.

He found his usual spot and just sat there. He closed his eyes and listened to the peace and quite and occasionally felt the presence of the Force surrounding him. It was almost perfect when a sudden surge of loneliness and despair hit him square in the chest. He forced open his eyes and scanned his surroundings. Where was this coming from? He was all alone from what he could see around him. But the negative emotions were so strong…who could be so sad as of this moment.

Then Qui-Gon heard it, a muffled cry from one of the bushed to his side. He stood and started pushing the bushed apart to find a young initiate hiding behind the bushes, trying very hard to be quite and not let his tears be seen. By the looks of it, the youngling did not notice Qui-Gon. The young boy with short auburn hair was muttering to himself.

"Don't leave me…mommy don't leave me…I'm sorry," The young boy kept repeating as he held back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and failing miserably at it. His eyes were already red and Qui-Gon guessed the boy has been crying his eyes out maybe for hours already.

He debated with himself if he should just leave the young boy there and maybe inform Master Skyla that one of her charges was hiding behind the bushes…but from the sadness surrounding the boy…Qui-Gon didn't have the heart to leave him there.

He breathed a sigh and made his presence known to the young boy.

"Hello there young man," Qui-Gon said and the young boy surprised looked at the Master before him and hurriedly wiped the tears from his face. "Why don't you come out from there so we may talk properly?"

The young boy nodded and stood and made his way out of the bushes to were Qui-Gon had re-seated himself on the bench. Qui-Gon lifted the boy and wrapped him in his arms.

"What's wrong young one?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

The young boy's eyes started to water again. "Mommy…gone…"

Qui-Gon deduced that this initiate must be a new one recently left at the Jedi Temple by his parents. On occasions, parents of Force sensitive children were the ones to bring their children to the Jedi Temple, and if their count is high enough, the children are just left in the Temple. It is sad when one thinks about it, but a life of a Jedi is much preferred rather than others…

"It's alright little one," Qui-Gon said as he rubbed the back of the initiate in his arms. "When you're older, you may see her again and she'll be very proud at the person you will become in the future."

The young boy remained silent, except for the occasion sob he would muster. He wrapped his small arms around Qui-Gon's neck and cried softly as he could.

Qui-Gon continued to rub the back of the initiate when the young boy turned to face the master. "You sad too?"

The question caught Qui-Gon by surprise. Sure he was thinking about Xanatos before he had heard the young boy but how could the initiate even think about it. He was after all knew to the temple. Maybe this boy was very sensitive with the Force. Qui-Gon couldn't muster a word so he just nodded.

The boy thought for a moment and hugged Qui-Gon again. "I make you alright, kay? Like you do for me…"

"This kid…" Qui-Gon thought as he looked at the boy in his arms. For a moment, they just basked in each other's company. One missing his mother whilst the other missing the son he never really had. Then of course it was broken by the yawn that escaped the young boy's mouth.

"Why don't I bring you back to the crèche?" Qui-Gon asked. He had heard that Master Skyla was facing difficulty at the increase in number of initiates. Misplacing one would, would be very easy at this time.

The young boy just nodded but made no motion of letting go of the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon stifled a smile as he stood from the bench and made his way to the crèche. Maybe Master Yoda was right, a new padawan may just do him some good.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that Qui-Gon is hesitant about a new padawan and he truly is. The last sentence is just a surprise for him that a young initiate still had that effect on him.

The other twist in this chronicles is almost revealed and I am predicting a lot of negative feedback from it but it's the only thing i could think off!

As usual, reviews are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Chapter 7 is the last chapter! I've actually finished chapter 7 at the same time as Chapter 6 but just forgot to post it! I am so very sorry! :)

Anyway, the draft summary of the next story in the series is at the end of this story! Hope some of you take time in reading it! Thanks again to everyone who has read this story!

Notes from the previous chapter:

*Obi-Wan was born in the year 51 BBY and also that makes his friends and Bruck Chun younger than what they really are in the canon.

*Mace Windu became a member of the Jedi Council at 51 BBY rather than 44 BBY.

*Count Dooku never accepted the offer of being part of the Jedi Council

*The mission that will turn Xanatos to the Dark Side will occur in 51 BBY and not in 53 BBY and has occurred already in this chapter.

*Obi-Wan is chosen as a padawan when he was 5 standard years old.

*Owen is Obi-Wan's younger brother.

*Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's uncle.

Summary: First in the Series of Alternate Universe of Star Wars. Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One. A boy born from a mother who came from Stewjon is born to the world where everyone is worried for him. As young as he is, his destiny is revealed and his journey through the universe begins.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What did you say to your people?" Mace asked.

"We said that the ship malfunctioned and it was an accident…but Mace it doesn't look like one at all," Cliegg said, his voice almost hysterical. He shook his head in an attempt to make himself think clearer. "It looks like they were attacked by some one…why? Why did they leave without Nero? Why couldn't they just wait so they could have left together?"

"Cliegg…I'm sorry…" Mace couldn't find any other words after that.

"Sir?" One of the Senator's aids appeared at Mace's comm. He looked like he was holding some kind of report.

Senator Raig took it and his eyebrows rose. "This can't be…is this the preliminary report?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry to say but by the looks of it Kieran and Aislinn Kenobi were tortured by someone. There were also several blaster marks inside the ship and the quarters were their bodies were found…" the aid said.

"Stop it, just stop it," Maura said as she continued to sob besides her husband, Milo.

Senator Raig shook his head and punched the nearest wall. "How could I let this happen?"

"This isn't your fault Nero…" Aika said softly. She too looked distraught at the news. But she put on a brave face for everyone. "They wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Nero finally plopped down on a couch near the comm link. He buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have agreed to them leaving earlier…"

Everyone fell silent.

Cliegg swallowed the lump in his throat. "We've arranged for the funeral to be in the next rotation of Stewjon…"

Mace nodded. "Do you want me to bring Obi-"

It was Maura screaming no that really caught Mace by surprise.

"I'm sorry for the outburst but Mace…if whoever killed them was after Obi-Wan it wouldn't be safe for him to be traveling at all…especially if he can't defend himself…he's too young to be killed by whatever monster did this." Maura said as he looked at the Jedi Master.

"I agree with her, Mace. I know it's wrong to not let Obi-Wan see his parents but they sacrificed their lives for him…and for us to waste it…" Cliegg stole a glance at the baby in Aika's arms, Owen Kenobi.

"Alright. But if it would be alright, I'd like to come." Mace said. Kieran and Aislinn were his friends. He knew he had to say good-bye.

"You're always welcome Mace." Milo said.

"Just make sure, Obi-Wan is left in protective hands." Aika added.

"While you're here, maybe you could look at the ship and deduce something as to what happened," Cliegg suggested. "And base from it, you decided Obi-Wan's future…"

"I agree," Mace managed. If Kieran and Aislinn's deaths were caused by the Sith then dark times were approaching and Obi-Wan was in grave danger.

"See you then, Mace."

"Cliegg…," Mace began but then he was at a loss for words. What could he really say? "I'm truly sorry…"

Cliegg managed a small smile. "I know…and if its any consolation, they'd loved the fact that they had befriended someone like you Mace."

Mace turned off the comm and sighed. A tear threatened to fall from his right eye and he just rubbed it with his hand.

"How could we have let this happen?" Mace thought. He should have paid more attention…maybe he should have meditated before the Council meeting…maybe with that he could have prevented it…

"Not good to dwell in the past, it is." Master Yoda said from behind him. The Master of the Order remained silent as Mace had conversed with their friends from Stewjon.

"Convey to the Council, I will. Depart for Stewjon immediately, you must." Mace only nodded in agreement. Yoda made his way out of the quarters when Master Skyla came rushing in.

"Masters!" Panic evident in her voice. "I can't find Obi-Wan!"

The two Council members looked at one another, worry written all over their faces as they dashed off from the quarters.

* * *

Master Skyla paced inside the crèche. All of the other younglings were accounted for except Obi-Wan. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing the auburn haired young boy had gone missing as she checked the initiates.

To top it all, she had just been informed of what had happened to Kieran and Aislinn…and if the Jedi Masters' fear were truly occurring then whoever killed Obi-Wan's parents maybe already have their hands on the young boy.

Mace had ordered her to go back to the crèche in the case that the boy come back on his own or was found by another knight or master. The doors to the crèche opened and Master Skyla expectantly looked towards it. She was hoping it was Obi-Wan coming in to tell her something he had found while exploring the temple. She did not expect to see Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I think you have a missing initiate!" Master Skyla was too shocked at seeing Qui-Gon that she did not take into consideration the young boy in the Master's arms till he mentioned it himself.

"Obi-Wan!" Master Skyla moved closer to the sleeping form of the boy in Qui-Gon's arms. From the auburn hair, she knew instantly it was the missing initiate. "Qui-Gon you are a saviour! Where did you find him?"

"In the gardens, he was crying his eyes out. He was seeking his mother actually. Must have been dropped off recently for him to be missing his mother still."

Master Skyla did not reject Qui-Gon's statement. So that was why Obi-Wan ran off. He felt the death of his parents and he must have been very disoriented afterwards. She glanced back at the young boy in Qui-Gon's arms and was struck with an idea. The young boy looked contented being in Qui-Gon's arms and since they were a lot of initiates at the crèche already…maybe, just maybe…

"Qui, he looks very contented in your arms." Master Skyla pointed out. "Looks like he's not going to let go of you at all."

"Yes, I kind of figured that out with his tight grip on my tunic." Qui-Gon joked. This surprised Master Skyla. Ever since Xanatos, Qui-Gon had confined to his isolated state, being the depressed Jedi that everyone saw him for the last two years. The boy already was taking a good effect on the Master.

"I know this is an unusual request Qui…but you do know how populated the crèche is. That's why I lost count of this one." Master Skyla began.

"I heard. Tahl said, you already have her baby-sitting two younglings and Mace besides his padawan, has another two initiates leaving with him and Depa. Are they really that many?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You have no idea. And children are coming from everywhere with high counts!" Master Skyla exaggerated. By the looks of it, Obi-Wan had a good effect on Qui-Gon and vice versa maybe…just maybe. "Since Obi-Wan has taken a liking to you, maybe you could let him live with you for a while? Until of course everything here is fixed and the chaos has left the crèche?"

Qui-Gon contemplated the thought for a moment. It wasn't as if he was taking the youngling as his padawan, he would just let the boy live with him for a while. He did miss the sort of livelihood of his quarters when he had a padawan. The joy that filled the atmosphere when he found Xanatos with his friends inside their quarters. Besides, like he thought before, it wasn't as if he was taking the boy as a padawan…

"Well it is my duty to help with the Temple, Master Skyla." Qui-Gon said as he gave her a smile. "I'm sure the little guy won't give me that much problem."

Master Skyla could just jump with delight. She could just feel it. Qui-Gon was meant for Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan was equally meant for Qui-Gon. "Thank you very much Qui. I'll just gather some of Obi-Wan's things. Thanks again!"

* * *

Mace hurried to intercept Qui-Gon before he reached his quarters. Master Skyla had just commed him of what had happened and Mace couldn't help but be happy for his best friend. If anyone could protect Obi-Wan, it would be Qui-Gon. But there still is a hindrance to it all, the stubbornness that is Qui-Gon Jinn and like he vowed after the Mission of Telos, he would never take in another padawan. Maybe living with Obi-Wan might just change his mind.

Finally, he saw the tall Jedi with a young boy in his arms.

"Qui! I see you have adopted a youngling for the crèche as well!" Mace said as though it was new knowledge for him.

Qui-Gon gave him an irritated look. "Be quiet or you'll wake Obi-Wan." Mace was surprised at how protective Qui-Gon was already of Obi-Wan. "Besides, I know you and Depa already have two younglings living with you."

Mace nodded. "Yeah, Depa's trials are drawing near and I want her to get the feel of having a charge…you know to prepare her for the worse days ahead of being a master."

"You are cruel sometimes you know that." Qui-Gon said as he continued to walk towards his quarters. "Have to tuck the young one, Mace. He's had a rough day, you know. He was missing his mother earlier in the gardens where I found him. I'll see you at the Council meeting." Qui-Gon said as he continued off.

Master Skyla had informed Mace about that as well. No doubt, Master Skyla was right. The reason why Obi-Wan ran off to be alone was because he felt the death of his parents and just didn't know what else to do. As Mace turned to gather the Council members again, he was surprised to see Master Yoda not far from him. He was pretty sure that the grandmaster of the Order heard his earlier conversation with Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon destined to be." Master Yoda said as Mace neared him.

"You sure Master?" Mace said. Sure, he was thrilled at the idea. He could trust no one better for Obi-Wan, than Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. But his best friend was sure stubborn, especially when he vowed never to take on another apprentice. "You did here him after Xanatos…"

"Will of the Force it is," Master Yoda merely stated as he started walking away. "Great master-padawan team Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, will be."

"Whatever you say, Master." Mace said as he looked back at the direction where Qui-Gon had walked. "But Force, I do hope you're right…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it!

Now for the next story in the series! I have many draft summaries actually what do you think is the best?

The Chosen One Chronicles: Visions

-While Qui-Gon is away on missions, the youngling he shares his apartment with is being shown visions by the Force.

-Obi-Wan is conflicted to sleep. He has dreams but sometimes he has nightmares so horrible that he wish he hadn't closed his eyes in the first place.

-He either dreams or has nightmares. What he is most certain of is what he sees in his sleep will always come true, one way or the other.

-A initiate is known for wandering the Temple at night. What could make a boy avoid sleep?

There you have it! All four lousy summaries that I have created! I really hate making them in the first place! If you have time please tell me what you think!


	8. Announcement

Hello everyone!

I already posted the first chapter of Vision! :)

Here's the link: net/s/8835391/1/The-Chosen-One-Chronicles-Vision


End file.
